Memories
by Moonltwolf
Summary: Naruto's biggest secret reviled but how will it be taken by the best friend he has even had?


**AN: Hey everyone I'm back with one more one shot, I just can't seem to stop myself from writing them and hey there fun so I'll keep writing and you all can keep on reading.  
Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto, I just on the tiny little plot that goes into the story you are about to read.**

"Naruto get you're but back here, the teacher yelled running after the, blood hyper-active kid.

"You gotta catch me fist," he yelled in response.

The boy continued to run finding himself in a part of town that he did not quite know. Slowing down he looked behind him to realize that he was not being fallowed. The teachers had gone. "Ha, I guess I lost them," Naruto mumbled to no one in particular, "now I just need to find myself, and get myself out of here." He walks around some more only succeeding in getting himself more lost, "were the heck am I!" He yells aloud.

"What are you doing here you idiot." Came a bored monotone voice form somewhere to the left of him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, turning to look at him.

"You in the Uchiha compound you idiot, my home, and what are you doing here anyway." He asked now looking very skeptical, he has only been talking to Naruto for about 3 mouths, after all the had just gotten back from long journey helping the bridge maker, Tazuna and the Land of the Waves. He had nearly lost his life during that mission; to this day he still does not know how Naruto had managed to get them out of the Ice mirror trap, and when he asked Naruto just went quite.

~Flash back~

_ "How did you manage to get out Naruto," Sasuke asked watching his friend look at him shocked. He had almost died so this time it didn't bother him._

_ "I don't know, I just broke the mirror that's all." Naruto said fairly uncertain of what he was saying. _

_ Something was bothering him but it was obvious that he did not want to talk about it to anyone about it. All Sasuke wanted to do was get his knuckle headed friend to open up to him, even just a little... _

Ending~

"Sorry, I was running from some teachers and ran here, I got a little lost. I lost the teachers though." Naruto grinned sheepishly. His voice cutting through Sasuke's thoughts jolting him back to the present. Naruto noticing that Sasuke was not paying close attention asked, "You ok Sasuke? You look off today."

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about the journey that's all." Sasuke Answered nonchalantly waving is hand dismissively. "Did you need me to walk you home?"

"Nah I'm ok, I'll find my way home." Naruto walks off the opposite way that he needed to be going; stopping short, "actually could you help me get out of the compound." Naruto added looking around trying not to look scared by the new surroundings. In truth he wanted to talk to Sasuke more; they had become good friends over the time that they had traveled to and from the land of the waves. He also wanted to know how much Sasuke knew about what had happened during that time, after Sasuke had nearly died.

~Flashback~

_ Naruto watched Sasuke's body fall into his arm, shock that's all that he could feel. This was the man that he had hated with every fiber of his being, the man that he had ground to view as a friend; falling, with a thousand needles sticking out of his body. "SASUKE!"_

_Grabbing Sasuke he held his name, but his voice became father out away from his body. He was so mad, how could Haku do this! I thought that he did not want to kill anyone. "Is this your first time losing somebody important to you, how pathetic. You really should know not to show so many emotions." Haku's voice taunted only making the anger rage more, everything started to turn red, and he started to feel a burning on his skin._

"_Don't talk about Sasuke that way!" Naruto yelled. He could feel the rage boil a voice rumbled deep in his head. _'You want me to get rid of this nuisance.' _He had never heard this voice before outside of dreams that had stalked him as long as he could remember. _

_Just then there was a growl resonated from someplace. "You're going down Haku!" Naruto herd himself yell, again his voice seemed so distant even to himself._

~Ending~

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke questioned bringing Naruto out of the trances that he was just in.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Naruto's answer came unsteady. He was following Sasuke from through the Uchiha compound, past buildings so big that Naruto thought they put the Hokage's building to shame. "Wow Sasuke your clan must have been very powerful, this place is huge." He commented absently, wondering now if Sasuke even knew where he was going.

"Hn, I suppose but that was until it was destroy by Itachi." Sasuke answered bitterly watching Naruto closely, he seemed very distracted. He has been this way for some time now, though for the life of him, he could not remember when he had started to act this strange; maybe it was since they had come back from The Land of the Waves. "Are you sure you're ok, you're off."

"Yeah, of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto yelped with his traditional and goofy grin that he had normally wore on his face. "Who is Itachi?"

Sasuke jumped realizing his slip up; he had told nobody about Itachi. "Nobody you need to worry about Naruto," his voice came out distant his mind on the night he came home to his family lying dead all around him.

~Flashback~

_"ITACHI! Why are you doing this!" Sasuke cried, "Why are you hurting our family!"_

~Ending~

"Yeah, ok." Naruto voiced knowing something was wrong with his friend. "He the man that you are out to kill?"

Sasuke's eyes widen, he never expected Naruto to pick up on that so fast. Naruto was the idiot who couldn't figure anything out. "N-no… yeah, yeah he is. But who are you to yell at me for hiding things from me when you haven't told me what has been bothering you?"

"Yeah, I know that I-I just don't know what to say." Naruto's voice came out quietly, very unlike himself. Sasuke could tell he was scared; he had never been this scared about anything.

Stopping Sasuke noticed that they had made it to the entrance of the Uchiha compound. The tall gate towered over them, his clan crest showing proudly, they only memory of what had been the most powerful clan in all of Konohagakure. "Well this is the entrance you think that you can find your way back to your house? Or do you think that you need me to hold your hand?" He smirked looking over at his friend, but his voice reached deaf ears.

Naruto had been walking absently, not really paying attention his mind still on the fact that Sasuke really wanted to know what happened, but would Sasuke even accept it. No one else had; that's why he had always been alone.

~Flashback~

_"12 years ago… you know about the demon fox being sealed right?" Mizuki sneered looking down from the tree he stood in. "Since then a rule was created, and that rule was never meant to be told to you." _

_ "Not to me!" Naruto yelled in shock. "What is this rule? Why?"_

_ "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Mizuki answered. Seeing the look on Naruto's face, the look that was of pure shock, he added driving the nail deeper into Naruto. "You are the nine tails demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village."_

_ "Stop it!" Naruto yelled._

~Ending~

"Yo, earth to Naruto, normally you would be mad about what I had just said." Sasuke shouted waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled jumping his attention back to where he was. Looking around he noticed that they had made it to the entrance. "Thanks for helping me out."

"You're out of it." Sasuke commanded grabbing Naruto's shoulder tightly. "What in the world are you thinking about!"

"You wouldn't understand, nobody will." Naruto mumbled pathetically.

"Try me!" Sasuke stubbornly ordered.

"Fine," Naruto said looking up to Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't think about what it could hurt; Sasuke and him where not very close to begin with. "The demon fox, you remember him, the one that attacked the village just before we were born." When Sasuke nodded Naruto continued looking down, "well it's sealed inside of me." Looking back up at the disbelief on Sasuke's face Naruto snapped. "See I knew that you would not believe me!" Turning around Naruto ran out the gate and back into the village toward his home.

Sasuke had to admit he had not been expecting that. The demon fox, the one that had destroyed the village, was sealed inside his friend. How could they do that! The hero the Forth Hokage had sealed the demon inside of Naruto. Why! Was this the reason why he was shunned by everyone, that would only make sense that, that would be the reason? "NARUTO! WAIT!" That was all Sasuke could breath before he sprinted after his distressed friend.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Naruto cried not stopping from his continued sprint.

"NARUTO! Will you stop I want to talk to you!"

"No!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran, though he didn't know why he had. He hoped that Sasuke was going to half understand what had happened instead he just looked; well he didn't think that he was telling the truth. And now all he wanted to do was fallow him. Naruto knew that if Sasuke caught him he would be in trouble. He never would have told Sasuke about the demon if he would have known that he would get this reaction.

"Naruto please, I just wanna talk to you. Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, putting on a burst of speed he caught his friend by the shoulder. "Naruto wait, please let me talk to you." With Naruto struggling he could not get a good grip. "Naruto calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, please talk to me."

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned looking up to his friend. He had stopped struggling as soon as he herds the pleading in Sasuke's voice. Did Sasuke really care or was it a trick.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's said with uncertainty behind his voice. He knew he was sorry but he didn't know what Naruto wanted to hear. "You're not alone anymore. I'm your friend and that will never change you got that. You idiot!"

"Sasuke? Why are you apologizing and why did you just call me an idiot?" Naruto asked more confused than he had been all day. How could anyone say that he wasn't alone, hed always been and as much as he hated it he thought that he would always be.

"I called you an idiot because you are one, and I'm apologizing because I never even thought that you felt so alone. I was too obsessed about my one loneliness that I didn't even think about you. I should have though, and for that I'm sorry." Sasuke answered smirking about the dumfounded look on Naruto's face. He looked around in an attempt to figure out where Naruto had ran to, but to his dismay found that he had no clue where they were.

"We're out by the training fields," Naruto commented looking over at the trees the surrounded them, "Nobody comes to this field very often, so I come here to think and do some training."

"Well I think that it's time for us to go home. So can you lead me to the main roads?" Sasuke asked walking in a random direction.

"Sure," Naruto smiled grabbing Sasuke's arm. "But you might want to go the right direction."

Hn," Sasuke's natural reply sounded as he allowed Naruto to pull him off the fields.

**AN: wow that was long. Longer then I'd expect it to be. Oh well please enjoy.  
R&R **

**~Later**


End file.
